Morituri te salutant
by Issamar
Summary: Draco Malfoy zabił Dumbledore'a, po poświęceniu się w Zakazanym Lesie Harry Potter zginął (a konkretniej: zaginęło jego ciało), Voldemort wygrał wojnę, stopniowo eliminując resztki Zakonu Feniksa. Po jednej z ostatnich potyczek Hermiona trafia w ręce handlarza żywym towarem, od którego kupuje ją Draco. Romans jedno(?)stronny na poważnie, z apokaliptyczną wizją świata w tle.


**Prolog**

 _—_ _Muszę wrócić, prawda?_

 _—_ _To zależy tylko od ciebie._

 _—_ _Mam wybór?_

 _—_ _Och, tak. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego. — Mówisz, że jesteśmy na dworcu King's Cross, tak? Myślę, że gdybyś postanowił nie wracać, to mógłbyś… jakby to powiedzieć… wsiąść do pociągu._

 _—_ _I dokąd by mnie zawiózł?_

 _—_ _Dalej — odrzekł krótko Dumbledore._

Pociąg nadjeżdżał z gwizdem, ciężko sunąc po torach, aż wreszcie zahamował z piskiem. Był długi i miał czerwoną lokomotywę jak Hogwart-Express, ale szczelnie zasłonięte okna, pusty korytarz i wszechobecna cisza sugerowały, że w środku nie ma pasażerów. Drzwi najbliższego wagonu otworzyły się, lecz nikt z niego nie wysiadł. Nic nie zachęcało, by wejść do środka; mimo to Harry przysunął się bliżej.

— Jestem zmęczony — mruknął, chociaż nie było już przy nim Dumbledore'a ani nikogo innego, kto mógłby go usłyszeć.

Powoli, nieufnie wspiął się po schodkach. Opustoszały korytarz wagonu z przedziałami wyglądał trochę strasznie, więc przeszedł do tego po lewej stronie, ze stolikami, i zajął miejsce najbliżej drzwi. Peron za oknem wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednio: pusto i sterylnie, choć z tego miejsca przynajmniej nie było widać płaczącego zawiniątka. Harry jeszcze raz zerknął na swoje ręce: czyste, z równymi paznokciami, pozbawione zadrapań. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio widział je w tak dobrym stanie. To napełniło go otuchą. Gdziekolwiek dojedzie, będzie to lepsze miejsce niż tamto, które opuścił.

 _Wracając, możesz sprawić, by mniej dusz zostało okaleczonych, mniej rodzin rozdartych_ , rozległo się echo głosu Dumbledore'a w jego głowie.

— Nie — warknął, próbując zignorować palące uczucie wstydu. — Nic nie wiadomo na pewno, może by się udało, a może nie.

Oparł głowę o szybę. On już swoje zrobił, resztą mogli zająć się inni. Powiedział Neville'owi o wężu, Ron i Hermiona wiedzieli wszystko i byli wystarczająco silni, żeby pokonać Voldemorta. Mieli siebie. On, Harry, nie miał nic.

 _Ginny_ , przypomniał sobie i poczuł bolesny uścisk w piersi, przypominając sobie dziewczynę. Ginny trzymająca w objęciach małą dziewczynkę, Ginny przemawiająca uspokajającym tonem, Ginny posyłająca za nim ostatnie, powłóczyste spojrzenie, mimo że przeszedł obok niej w pelerynie-niewidce.

 _Myślę, że jeśli postanowisz wrócić, jest szansa, by skończyć z nim raz na zawsze_.

— Nie — jęknął, tym razem cicho. — Nie mam już siły.

Zamknął oczy, poczuwszy pod powiekami wilgoć, i nie otwierał ich, dopóki nie usłyszał gwizdu. Pociąg ruszył z cichym stukotem. Kto gwizdnął? Harry zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do wyjścia.

Drzwi nadal były otwarte, ale nie stał w nich konduktor, nie było nikogo; ani w pociągu, ani na peronie. Lokomotywa powoli toczyła się przez stację, ciągnąc za sobą wagony, i wcale nie przyspieszała. Za to serce Harry'ego biło coraz szybciej, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

Wyskoczyć.

Oddech mu przyspieszył, gdy usłyszał w swojej głowie to wyraźne polecenie wydane przez nie wiadomo kogo.

Wyskoczyć!

 _Chroniliśmy go, ponieważ trzeba go było wszystkiego nauczyć, ponieważ trzeba było go wychować, ponieważ trzeba było pozwolić mu odczuć i wypróbować jego własną moc_ , przypomniał sobie słowa Dumbledore'a z niedawno widzianego wspomnienia. Słowa, które sprawiły, że posłusznie wydał się na śmierć; bo tak był wychowany.

WYSKOCZYĆ!

Nie myśląc, wstrzymał oddech i skoczył, a w milisekundzie, kiedy leciał, biały peron zmienił się w ciemny, gęsty las. Harry upadł na twarde runo, mokrą, kłującą trawę, ostre kamienie i naniesione wiatrem gałęzie. Uderzenie sprawiło, że powietrze uleciało z jego płuc, ale nie mógł złapać kolejnego oddechu. Przetoczył się po zimnej ziemi aż do drzewa, w które uderzył głową tak mocno, że huk odbił się echem. Gdzieś nad nim zahuczała sowa, zaszeleściły liście, gdy spomiędzy nich wyleciała. A pod sobą, w miejscu uderzenia, Harry poczuł znajomą wilgoć krwi.

Jęknął boleśnie. Jeśli nawet wyobraził sobie to wszystko, ból był prawdziwy.

Umierał, znowu.

* * *

— Nie żyje? Yaxley! Sprawdź, czy jest martwy.

Śmierciożerca wystąpił w kręgu i powoli zbliżył się do ciała leżącego po drugiej stronie polany. Nieufnie trącił butem chłopca, a kiedy ten nie zareagował, nachylił się i wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, wyszeptał zaklęcie kontrolne. Potem odwrócił się i głośno obwieścił:

— Nie żyje, mój panie.

Półolbrzym przywiązany do drzewa zawył, ale żałobny jęk zginął wśród wrzasków uciechy, wydobywających się z gardeł śmierciożerców. Tylko Czarny Pan nie zniżył się do tak otwartego wyrażenia radości, ograniczając się do triumfalnego uśmiechu. Yaxley wiedział jednak, że po swoich sługach oczekuje czego innego, więc sam wydał entuzjastyczny okrzyk.

— Harry Potter nie żyje — oświadczył Czarny Pan, gdy pierwsza wrzawa ucichła i znów było słychać ciche skomlenie tego przygłupa, Hagrida. — Czas, aby jego towarzysze się o tym dowiedzieli i złożyli broń. Ruszajmy. Yaxley, weź chłopaka.

Śmierciożerca pospiesznie rzucił zaklęcie lewitacji. Martwy Harry Potter uniósł się w górę. Ciało drgnęło, kiedy Yaxley ustabilizował zaklęcie, ale ten nie zauważył tego, bo akurat odsuwał się z pochyloną głową, żeby przepuścić przodem Czarnego Pana i jego orszak. Mijająca go Bellatriks Lestrange roześmiała się koszmarnym, obłąkańczym śmiechem i z mściwą satysfakcją pchnęła chłopaka, aż uderzył z hukiem z drzewo i spadł na ziemię. Yaxley z zaciśniętymi ze złości wargami ponowił zaklęcie.

 _Nie idź za nią_ , usłyszał cichy głosik w głowie.

 _Oczywiście, że nie_ , pomyślał z dziwną lekkością. Nie jest przecież byle młokosem, żeby iść na końcu. Ostatecznie to dzięki niemu Czarny Pan opanował ministerstwo i całą magiczną Anglię. A teraz niósł ciało pokonanego Harry'ego Pottera, największego wroga Czarnego Pana. Powinien iść na przedzie pochodu, a nie go zamykać.

 _Wymiń ich_.

Tak, to doskonały pomysł. Yaxley wsunął się między szereg drzew z Harrym Potterem lewitującym przed nim i ruszył żwawym krokiem obok szeregu śmierciożerców, szybko ich wyprzedzając.

 _Wejdź głębiej w las_.

Zrobił krok w bok i nagle ogarnął go niepokój. Zaraz, nie, to nie w tę stronę powinien iść. Nie w prawo, ale prosto, żeby dogonić Czarnego Pana i…

 _Zabierz chłopaka w głąb lasu._

Ale jakie to miało znaczenie, w gruncie rzeczy? Przecież Harry Potter i tak nie żył. A Czarny Pan…

 _Zabierz chłopaka!_

Yaxley zapomniał o Czarnym Panu i bezszelestnie pomknął między drzewami.


End file.
